


Clare

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M, Greenfrogger 100 Word Prompt Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: These stories involved Clare, Stiles' youngest child





	1. #10 Years

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’m a year off on this because I believe Ryan’s youngest was born in January, 2004, which was the last season of Drew Carey aired. For this drabble the unexpected pregnancy happens after DCS is over.

After years of working on the Drew Carey show Ryan never swept Pat off on a romantic vacation alone, without kids. He wanted to but his work scheduled left him little time with the family so he thought that a vacation of just him and her was selfish. But now that Drew Carey was over it was time to give thanks to Pat for all the years of putting up with him and the kids. When the kids were off for spring break Ryan announced to the family that her parents were coming up here to stay with the kids and the assorted pets while mom and dad go and have some time alone. While they lived it up, sex, drinking, eating, and more sex, no one ever thought that something magical would happen. Nine months later, Clare.


	2. #28. Children

Pat was besides herself. How in the world did they get into this mess? Well she did know the answer and it happened to be a place called Las Vegas. Her kids were teenagers and they were in their mid-forties now, babies were not part of the equation but here they were. She wondered how Ryan would take the news? They hadn’t really discussed having a third child, especially since they had a boy and girl. She also wondered how she should tell him. Obviously, she needed to do it privately. She had an idea but she wanted to do it tonight, sending the older kids to her parents house.


	3. #32. Sunset

Pat wanted to tell Ryan during the sunset. 

“It was now or never,” Pat thought to herself. Pat had asked her parents to watch the kids and when her mom asked why she just indicated that she needed a night to herself. Thankfully that sufficed her mother’s curiosity.

She had told Ryan she was taking the kids to her parents tonight so that they could have some time together.

“So, why are the kids spending the night at your parents’ house tonight?” Ryan inquired as he moved the blanket, encouraging her to sit next to him.

“I have something to tell you and I’m nervous about telling you.”

“Stop. I already saw the pregnancy test in the garbage.”

“Wait, what?”

“You’re pregnant,” it was a statement, not a question.

“You’re not mad?”

Ryan showed how much he loved her and was excited about the new life growing inside of her


	4. #42. Triangle

“Parent/Teacher conference for pre-school?” Ryan was shocked by this. “What in the world are they going to tell us?”

“You interested in attending?” Pat asked.

“You know I am.”

“Mrs. Stiles, and oh, Mr. Stiles,” Clare’s teacher was surprised to see Ryan, who didn’t know anything about him.

“Clare is a wonderful child and catches on rather quickly. This week the kids are learning about triangles,” and the teacher shows them Clare’s work.

“Clare has quite a vocabulary but one thing that concerns me is she likes to be the center of attention getting her classmates to laugh.”

All Pat could do was laugh. “See Ryan, she’s a mini-me of you.”

The look on the teacher was pure confusion.


	5. #43. Square

The teacher could not understand why the Stiles were laughing. The teacher got up and grabbed more of Clare’s work which included a worksheet on squares, giving them time to compose themselves.

“Sorry, my husband and I have had an argument since the day Clare was born about who she takes after.”

“My major concern with Clare is telling her that she doesn’t need to be the center of attention.”

“Ma’am,” Ryan speaks up. “I understand what you’re saying and we will talk to her about it but it’s in her DNA.”

The a lightbulb came on and the teacher realized who Ryan was. “Oh my, I now understand where Clare gets her humor from.”


	6. #88. School

Finally after years of having at least one child at home, the Stiles’ youngest Clare, who had graduated high school a few months ago was off to college. She would be attending University of Washington and living on campus. With the other two already moved out on their own, both Ryan and Pat had ideas on how to entertain themselves with no kids in the house.

They helped moved Clare in to her dorm, gave her a kiss goodbye and drove home.

“Do you hear that, Pat?”

“We need to make some noise. Race you to the bedroom….”

Ryan laughed and together they made their escape to their room.


	7. #6. Hours

In just a few hours Ryan youngest would be getting on an airplane to Germany to go backpacking with friends. A graduation gift to herself after obtaining her Bachelor’s degree from college. Pat knew Ryan wasn’t handling the idea of his youngest going on a long flight well. They had run through all the What If questions last night and the night before that and many nights before that but still Ryan panicked. There wasn’t enough alcohol in the world that would ever put his nerves on ease regarding flying.


End file.
